


The Strongest with Him

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Significant Other, Light Angst, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, overworked kageyama tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Kageyama Tobio doesn’t want to seem weak, so he hides the fact that he’s sick. At practice, things don’t go his way, but Hinata is there to pick him back up.TW: vomiting
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	The Strongest with Him

Kageyama felt like shit. Like absolute shit. 

Practice had been crazy lately. Every morning and every evening they were in the gym. It was exhausting. As much as he loved volleyball, he could feel the strain on his body. 

The Spring Interhigh competition was coming up, and after losing to Aoba Josaih the team was determined to do good in the spring tournament. 

“Again!” Daichi yells, and again they did another set. 

Kageyama feels dizzy, but he would never admit that. 

After everyone was finished, they all dragged themselves out of the gym. Tanaka was practically crawling at this point.

”Between Coach and Daichi, I think we might die,” Tanaka groans and Hinata giggles. 

Hinata never seems to run out of energy and Kageyama is envious. 

He just wants to go home. School is already exhausting enough, between that and volleyball, he feels like he’s slowly decomposing. 

They all began walking home and Kageyama felt like his body was overheating. He felt ill. He hated being ill more than anything. He prayed that he was just tired.

* * *

He was not just tired. Hunched in front of the toilet, retching, the realization seemed to come to him.

In was nearly one in the morning, and the house was dead silent. His parents were out on business, which wasn’t unusual. As soon as he turned twelve they seemed to take longer and farther trips. They had already been gone for a month, and wouldn’t be home for another two. 

He curled up in a ball on the cold, tiled floor of his bathroom, he missed his mother. He needed her here with him. She always knew what to do when he was sick. 

Kageyama’s skin was sticky and hot and he couldn’t seem to keep anything down, not even the little water he had managed to drink. 

To make matters worse, he had practice again tomorrow. Luckily, he only had it after school. Maybe he would skip school and get himself together in time for practice. That seemed like a plan. 

He was tempted to call Hinata, tell him to come over. To help him, but he didn’t. Even if they were together now, he didn’t want to seem weak. He was still his setter, not just his boyfriend. What kind of setter would he be if he became ill because practice was too much? Sure, school was hard too, and he hadn’t been eating right, since no one was home to help him cook. But he wouldn’t tell his boyfriend that. 

He wouldn’t seem like a loser in front of Hinata. Hinata who never showed any form of exhaustion and was always ready for any extra practice Kageyama wanted to do. 

He managed to drag himself back to his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

* * *

When he woke up, he felt worse, if that was even possible. He was covered in sweat and all his muscles ached. He wants to crawl back under the covers and lay there for the rest of the day.

Yet, when he checks his phone, it’s only two hours before practice. 

He gets himself into the shower, letting the cold water hit his body. He manages to wash most of the sweat away before pulling on his jersey and shorts. 

This would be fine. He would not be weak. 

He left the house feeling a little less worn out, and managed to make it halfway to school without retching. However, he did end up vomiting bile into some bushes a few blocks away from the school. 

He was perfectly fine. He could handle a little sickness.

When he reached the gym, everyone was already stretching and Kageyama felt like he was sweating buckets. 

“There you are! Better late than never, start stretching,” Coach Ukai said as Kageyama dropped his bag onto the floor.

He quickly found a place next to Hinata, and began stretching.

He was fine. This would be fine. 

His parents raised someone who could take care of them-self on their own. Kageyama would prove them right. Even if they weren’t around much anymore. 

He began stretching and Hinata gave him a concerned look. That irritated Kageyama to no end, and he looked away from the smaller boy. 

He was fine while they did recieves everything seemed to be fine. Kageyama had officially convinced himself he was fine.

Then they had a practice game. Halfway through the first set, Kageyama was dizzy and sweating more than he ever had. He was drenched and his sets were getting progressively worse. 

“Hey, a little higher!” Hinata called once the ball hit the floor again, when Kageyama sent it up.

He could feel the bile rising in his throat and the world was spinning. 

“Stop!” Hinata all but screamed, as soon as Kageyama started staggering. 

Sugawara held the ball and Daichi quickly ran to where Hinata was.

Kageyama was shaking. He felt like he was dyeing.

”Tobio, hey, look at me,” Hinata says quickly grabbing the others forearms.

Kageyama’s legs gave out and slumped against Hinata’s chest. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Is he alright?”

Hinata couldn’t bring himself to care what any of the others were saying. He had to focus on Kageyama. 

At some point Kageyama started reaching and Daichi shoved a bucket in front of him. 

“You’re sick,” Hinata whispers, feeling Kageyama’s scorching forehead.

”Shouyo,” Kageyama sobs once he finishes throwing up.

”Oh baby,” Hinata whispers, pulling Kageyama into his arms and rocking them back and forth. 

“I’ll drive you two home,” Coach Ukai says, quickly grabbing his keys.

Sugawara and Daichi help Kageyama to the car and Hinata climbs into the back with him. He lets his sick boyfriend lay his head in his lap and runs a hand through his sweaty hair.

As soon as Coach Ukai parks in front of Hinata’s house, the smaller boy calls his mom.

The older woman rushes to the car and coos at the two boys.

”Kageyama, sweetheart, where are your parents?” she says as Hinata and her help him into the house and up to Hinata’s room.

”Business trip,” he mutters.

Hinata’s mother gives her son a pointed look and runs a hand through the sick boy’s hair.

”Take care of him, I’ll make soup,” she whispers. 

Once she leaves them, Hinata quickly wets a towel and places it on Kageyama’s forehead. 

He pulls the blankets of his bed over the shivering boy and lays next to him.

”Baby, you should’ve said something,” he whispers.

”Didn’t wanna seem weak,” Kageyama mumbles.

”Tobio, as long as I’m around you’re the strongest.”

As long as he was with Hinata. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor baby Tobio! I love him so much and I love Kagehina more. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
